Honey
by Jewel Song
Summary: LeeSakura When the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha falls ill, it's up to a pink haired Kunoichi to nurse him back to health. Pure Fluff.


Hello again, everyone! This is about the fifth time I've uploaded this.. (frustrated) Stupid formatting issues… Anyway, here's a little Lee/Sakura one-shot for your fluffy-ness needs. It's my first shot at the pairing, so please let me know what you think!

This little one-shot doesn't really have a set time, although it IS after the 'Chuunin exam arc' ... But anyway, nothing really important happens, 'tis just a little bit of fluff! Well, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: ==;; Do you even have to ask?

NOTE: This little One-Shot is inspired by a little manga that appears in 2nd CardCaptor Sakura art book. And of course, I had to use the 2nd Ending theme (Translation from a site I can't remember) to the anime CardCaptor Sakura, by the almighty CLAMP. It's called 'Honey' and is performed by chihiro. Hurrah!

_Italics _= Thoughts

_(Italics) _= Lyrics

------- = Scene change/Time passage 

---------------------------------

Honey

A Sakura/Lee One-Shot

"Your smile..."

---------------------------------

            The gray, clouded sky let out a roar of thunder as an exhausted, fever stricken Rock Lee stumbled into his house. He flipped on the lights and winced as the brightness stung his eyes. After adjusting himself, Lee weakly searched for his parents, feeling like he'd collapse at any moment.

Upon finding a note that stated that both of his parents were out on a mission for the village, the fuzzy eye browed lad collapsed onto the couch in the living room, too tired to even think of climbing the stairs to his room.

 Lee sighed in frustration as he realized how much training he had missed that day. Although he had trained for most of the day, even when it had begun to rain like crazy, he had fallen ill while doing his normal routine. So, with strict instructions from both Gai-sensei and Tenten to eat, sleep and get well, Lee set off for home.

The rain had quickly soaked the taijutsuspecialist to the bone, and he had hoped for a long, hot bath when he got home. However, by the time Lee reached his house, his fever was raging, he was exhausted, and on the verge of passing out. 

As the rain sloshed against the window in a rhythmic pattern, Lee tossed and turned, trying to sleep. After repeating this process for 15 minutes, he finally gave up with a cough and fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

_Why is it that I always feel so depressed when I'm sick? It feels like I'm alone in the world, almost like I'll never be happy or comfortable again..._

Realizing that he needed some medicine if he wanted to recover quickly, the dark haired ninja reluctantly stood up on wobbly legs and trudged over to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired ninja walked toward her stool at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. Hatake Kakashi had treated Team 7 to dinner after their hard, individual training session that day, (Sasuke being too tired and hungry to argue) and Sakura had run into Tenten at the noodle bar.

"Hi, Tenten! How'd training go today?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Pretty good, I guess," Tenten replied. "Lee caught a cold or something though, and had to head home early."

"He did? Is he alright?"

"He should be fine," Tenten said in a bored tone. "Nothing ever gets that boy down, I swear. Still, I was going to check up on him, but my mom said I had to go home right after training. I was just grabbing a quick snack, so I gotta go. See you around, Sakura!"

Sakura gave the weapon user a small good-bye as she departed for home. The green eyed girl sat down on her stool with a slight frown on her face and turned to look at the falling rain as she waited for her ramen to arrive.

_(Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm_

_Staring at the endless rain_

_I've been alone all day_

_I wonder what you're doing right now..._

_The memories I collect are precious treasures_

_Making my heart wrench)_

Sasuke noticed something was wrong with his female teammate, but didn't say anything, convinced it wasn't his business. Kakashi also noticed the frown on Sakura's face, and decided to ask her the cause of it.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her slightly glazed over eyes to her silver haired instructor, not quite processing what he had said. Kakashi stared at her with his one eye, patiently waiting for an answer to his question.

"Wha? Oh, I'm fine..." she said after a moment or two.

"You look bothered by something," Kakashi observed, while cocking his head. "Are you sure you're alright? It usually helps to talk about these sorts of things."

Naruto, who had been infatuated with his ramen until now, grunted something incoherent. Kakashi gave the blond an irritated look, thoroughly disgusted with how he was eating.

Sakura let out a giggle, but then turned somber again. "It's just that I heard from Tenten that Lee-san is sick. I hope he's alright..."

"Thick Brows?" Naruto asked his mouth full of ramen. "He's the last person I expected to get sick..."

Sakura turned to look at her goofy teammate with a scowl. "He's got a name, Naruto! Would it kill you to use it?"

"I never said he didn't have a name," Naruto replied indignantly. "I was just saying that he's a really determined guy! I wouldn't be surprised if he makes himself even sicker by trying to train!"

Sakura paled. "You don't think he's actually _training_, do you? I mean, everyone has their limits, and if he's sick-" Kakashi cut off the female ninja's rambling with a well placed cough.

"Sakura, if you're so worried about him, why don't you just go check up on him?"

Sakura's green eyes widened at the simple solution. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked, smacking her forehead. "Lee-san is always looking out for me; it's only fair that I do the same!"

_(Ah... Isn't it strange?_

_Just remembering_

_Makes me affectionate)_

The pink haired ninja smiled as she thought of all the times Lee had helped her, especially during the Chuunin exams. _Lee-san is always so kind to me, It's just feels right that I should do something in return for him..._

With her mind made up, Sakura grabbed her umbrella, (having known it was probably going to rain) ordered some ramen-to-go, and headed in the direction of Lee's house. She didn't quite notice the warm glint in her Sensei's eye, or Sasuke's eyes boring holes into her back.

-----------------------------------

Sakura fell into a rather quick pace after she left Ichiraku as the pink haired kunoichi was determined to reach Lee's house before the weather got any worse. It was a very odd day, seeing as the sun was shining, albeit dully, it was still steadily raining. Sakura smiled as she watched the rain fall against the cracked sidewalk.

_I always liked the rain,_ she thought idly._ It helps everything grow stronger and quenches the thirst of so many things…but, it also can cause so much damage. Oh, I hope Lee-san didn't catch pneumonia!_

An image of a smiling Lee came to her mind along with him battling for her during the second portion of the chuunin exam in the Forest of Death. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the thought of him as she waved to Hyuuga Hinata from across the street.

_I'll protect you 'till I die!_

_(Just like honey_

_Spreading out sweetly in warm milk_

_My heart dissolves_

_Your smile is the finest honey)_

The rain was still steadily falling when Sakura reached a modest looking house. It was quite simple, a white house with a red door, along with a small porch in the front and a garden that appeared to work its way all around the house.  Her green eyes took in garden on the way up to Lee's door. _Most likely the work of his mother,_ Sakura decided.

The little garden had everything from daisies to roses, as well as a cherry blossom tree on the side of the house. Sakura noted that the garden was quite beautiful and didn't have a single weed. She recalled Ino's mother once telling her that a when a garden was free of weeds, it was taken care of with so much love that the flowers seemed to sing.

_I don't know about singing, but the flowers certainly seem happy with all the rain they've gotten today,_ Sakura thought with a smile. She walked up to the red door and knocked, almost shyly. When no one answered, she knocked again a bit louder. After a minute or so, she heard someone stumbling through the house with heavy feet.

When Lee finally opened the door, Sakura noticed that his eyes were unfocused and hazy, cheeks slightly flushed. _He must have a fever,_ she thought worriedly. _Oh Lee, why do you try so hard?_

Lee stared at her for a moment and Sakura was beginning to wonder if he saw her at all. Was he that sick?

"Lee-san? Are you feeling alright?" Lee shook his head slowly, a small smile crossing his flushed features.

"I…I must be really sick if I'm imagining that Sakura-san is standing at my door."

"Wha-? Lee-san, I'm really here! Wow, you must be sick- Lee-san! What are you _doing_?!" Lee was still smiling in a sad sort of way as he began closing the door. Sakura quickly dropped the ramen she brought and pushed herself halfway through the door. Firmly placing her foot in the doorway so that it wouldn't close on her, she looked up at the sick taijustsu user.

"Lee!" she snapped, dropping the formality in her irritation. "I am really here and _really_ stuck in your doorway!" Even in her haste, she supposed that this whole situation must look quite interesting from the street. She prayed no one was watching.

Lee seemed to have finally realized that Sakura was in fact, stuck in the door and not in the best of moods. Quickly reopening the door, he burst into an apology. "Sakura-san! I'm sorry! I'm really not feeling well and-,"

 Sakura finally had enough room to breathe as Lee let her into the house, still apologizing. After assuring him that she was fine, she rubbed her side and bent down to pick up the ramen which, miraculously, managed to stay in its' container.  Looking at Lee again, she had to smile at how cute he looked, blushing madly at the floor, body slouching dejectedly.

"Lee-san," she started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tenten told me that you weren't feeling well, so I thought you could use some food." She held out the ramen and suddenly felt extremely shy as Lee's dark eyes shot up to met her green ones.

Lee looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "You did that for me?"

Sakura smiled at him, removing her hand from his firm shoulder. "Of course I did! You're…" she cursed herself as she felt her cheeks flare in embarrassment. "You're my friend Lee-san… you're important to me." She didn't dare look up at Lee's face, in fear of dying in mortification.

_(Looking up in the sky at Orion's Ruby_

_In my very own planetarium_

_Welcome back again tonight_

_When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars_

_Now let's zoom up one thousand times and draw in the sky)_

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sakura then realized that her hand was slightly wet from where she touched Lee's shoulder. She finally took in Lee's attire, and noticed that he was still wearing his green training jumpsuit.

"Lee-san, You're soaking wet! What have you been doing?! You go put something dry on right now! I'll get the ramen ready while you do."

The young kunoichi gently pushed him toward the stairs where she assumed his room was. Lee didn't complain, in fact, he practically sprinted up the stairs to please his pink-haired angel. Sakura proceeded to the kitchen where she searched around until she found a bowl and chopsticks. After placing the ramen in the bowl, she decided it would be best if Lee stayed in bed. She quickly went up the stairs to the second floor where Lee was just exiting his room in a pair of light green pajamas.

"Lee-san, I think you should stay in bed. I'll take care of the cleaning up when you're finished, ok?"

Lee objected quickly. "Sakura-san, you're a guest in my house. I can't let you do the dishes!"

A frustrated sigh.

"You're sick Lee-san and I _want_ to help you, alright? Just leave it to me."

Lee finally gave in after a bit of hesitation. He went into his room and was thankful that he had cleaned it the day before.

As she entered, Sakura noted that the room was fairly simple, yet charmingly so. The walls were white with some small posters hanging scattered around the room. The dressers appeared to be oak with brass handles and the bed was also simple, with a green bedspread.

Lee climbed into bed and motioned for his female guest to pull up a chair from a desk in the corner of the room. Sakura did so and handed Lee his ramen, who accepted it gratefully. Silently observing him as he ate, she noticed that he still wore the bandages on his arms.

After finishing the ramen, Sakura quickly ran the bowl back downstairs and washed it. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and some medicine, which she ordered Lee to take. Lee placed the empty glass on his bedside table and turned to look at Sakura, still not believing that she was sitting in him room, taking care of him.

_(Ah, isn't it wonderful?_

_It's like_

_You're always by my side)_

Sakura was determined to make Lee feel as comfortable as possible. To her, she owed him for always protecting her whenever she was in danger. She smiled to herself as realized that they had come along way from when he boldly asked her out on a date the first day they met.

Surprising herself and Lee, she reached out and took one of his hands in her own. She fingered the bandages and silently looked up, asking for permission to remove them. He hesitated, but then nodded slowly.

Sakura's breathing hitched as she finished unraveling the bandages. The skin looked rough and was stitched up and scared from the harsh training Lee put himself through everyday. She hesitantly brought her fingers to trace the scars and felt her eyes getting wet when she felt the rough skin beneath her own smooth hands. She didn't notice Lee shiver at her touch.

"Why?"

Lee looked up, confusion evident on his face.

"Why do you try so hard? I hate seeing you do this to yourself..." Sakura could feel the tears starting to slide down her face, and could taste them as they slipped through her slightly parted lips.

Lee began to panic. "Sakura-san, please don't cry! I train so that I can prove my ninja way, and," he paused, flushing slightly. "And so that I can protect the people important to me...especially you."

Sakura wiped the tears from her face and sniffed, a smile crossing her face. "Lee-san, you're way too nice to me." Lee shook his head fiercely.

"No, it's true!"

The pink-haired genin smiled at him, squeezing his hand in appreciation and wiping the last of her tears away. Lee smiled at her, still blushing at the close contact. Feeling slightly happier, Sakura stood up and told Lee that she'd be right back. She hurried out of the room with a slight spring to her step.

_(On nights when I can only curl up_

_And cry sad tears_

_You give me courage._

_Your smile is the finest honey)_

While Sakura was gone, Lee took the time to have the day's events sink in. He _still _couldn't believe that Sakura had come to take care of _him_. Take care of Sasuke? Most definitely. But him, Rock Lee? He had never dreamed it possible. But here she was, his pink haired angel, making something in the kitchen, (judging from the sounds he heard downstairs).

Rock Lee sighed a sigh of pure bliss.

A few minutes later, Sakura returned with a steaming cup of something, Lee couldn't tell what. She pressed the cup into his hands and smiled at him.

"Drink up!"

"What is it?"

"Milk with honey. It's my family's secret recipe. My mom always makes me cup whenever I'm sick, and I always feel better the next day."

Lee closed his eyes and drank the warm milk, his taste buds cheering in approval of the sweet drink.

"How is it?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowing in worry that he didn't like it. "Is it too sweet?"

Lee smiled in contentment and shook his head. "No, it's good! Just perfect."

She beamed at him. "Great! Now, finish drinking your milk and get plenty of rest. I'll be here until you fall asleep."

Lee's grin widened. "You know, I'm feeling better already…"

She smiled at him.

_(I spread my wings wide_

_And alight from Heaven, like the star-filled sky_

_I can be strong!_

_Your smile is my very own honey)_

::Fin::

Gah, the fluff! The FLUFF! I'm rotting from the sweetness! Then again, it's probably impossible to write LeeSaku fic that _isn't _fluffy. I'd be surprised if someone could, or did. Also, many thanks to Tea Leaf for beta-reading this for me!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Jewel Song


End file.
